The present invention relates generally to aids for feeding infants and invalids and pertains, more specifically, to a freestanding baby bottle holder that supports and pivots the bottle to an appropriate position for feeding a baby.
Baby bottle holders are known and, heretofore, have been configured in different ways. Some examples of bottle holders in the prior art are seen in the following U.S. patents:
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,950, shows a pivoting bottle holder attached to a base that sits upon the baby's chest. In this position, it may cause breathing difficulties or slide off the baby. PA1 Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,125, utilizes a steel strap around the baby's body which may induce breathing problems. PA1 Medlock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,430, has devised a pivoting holder that is adjustable vertically and horizontally. The construction, however, is complex and thereby costly. PA1 Baclit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,491, provides a pivoting bottle holder that straddles a baby without resting upon it. Again, the construction is complex and expensive.
MacNeil, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,797, shows a pivoting bottle holder that mounts on a child's seat, but cannot be used freestanding in a crib.